


Red Car, Orange Car.

by leooX



Series: Anxiety!Josh, OCD!Tyler [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler forgot to perform an important ritual and has a panic attack in the cinema toilets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading so many in hopes people will subscribe for more so please do!

It hit him, suddenly, as they were seated for fifteen minutes, watching a new comedy film Josh insisted Tyler had to see. He hated cinemas in general, people surrounding them with filth and grime. Josh had anxiety, but he always said as long as no one sat behind or beside him, he didn't mind.

Tyler shifted in his seat, going to pick up his drink off the floor (on a napkin to stop dirt sticking to the moisture) when something struck him.

Josh had been rushing to meet Josh early so they could make the movie on time, and forgotten to count from one hundred after seeing a red car and orange car drive past in unision. Red and orange together was dangerous, and wrong. And if he saw a red and orange car, without counting for safety.  
Well, Josh was going to get run over.

Immediately his heart rate started to pick up and he looked at Josh warily, "Fuck.", he whispered to himself.  
Josh really wants him to watch this film. He can't just leave.  
Josh looked over at him "What?" He asked quietly, moving his eyes between the screen and Tyler.  
Tyler tried to talk, but he started breathing heavily, his chest heaving.  
It didn't matter now. He had aleady killed Josh. It was over.

Tears pricked his eyes "Josh- Josh I'm so sorry" he cried, clasping Josh's hand in a vice grip and frantically kissing his face. Josh looked at him in concern.  
"Tyler, what's wrong? What's happening?".  
Tyler shook his head and stood up, jogging to the toilets. He locked himself in a stall and closed the lid, climbing on it and sitting. It didn't matter now about germs. If Josh died, so did he.

Josh was banging on the door "Tyler what happened? Did you forget to lock the door?".  
"No!" He whimpered, holding his head and pulling his hair.  
"You're going to die Josh. Fuck! I'm so stupid!" He yelled to himself, kicking the metal wall of the stall.  
"Tyler, no I'm not, I'm here, see?" He poked his head under the door, laying on the floor to watch Tyler carefully.  
If he was afraid Josh would die, he might try to hurt himself. It's happened before.

Tyler shook his head "N-no. Not here" he sniffed "Outside. Please Josh, I'm sorry, I forgot to count. Shit." He cried loudly. Josh shook his head, "I've never been hurt before, have I baby? Huh?" He tried "please come out, Tyler, I need to hold you," he said softly. Tyler stared at him then stood up slowly, flinching when he saw a piece of (unused) toilet tissue on the floor, close to his foot. 

The door opened slowly and Josh pulled Tyler into his arms, he flopped but shook.  
'StupId. He'll die.'  
Tyler pulled away after a minute and hit his head, his body was itching all over. He started scratching himself, 'dirty' 'filth', "Oh god" he whimpered, collapsing against a wall. Josh clutched his hands to stop the hitting.  
"Tyler. Stop it! You're panicking. You know it gets worse!" He warned him.  
He hated using Tylers own mind against him, but sometimes it was for the best.

Tyler did stop, and he looked at Josh in desperation, snot and tears everywhere. Josh grabbed a piece of tissue from the dispenser, Tyler protested, adamant that when you use toI let you shold take off the first layer so  
You don't touch anyone else's dirt, so Joshe chucked it and got another piece, handing it to him.

"Tyler, we have talked about this, haven't we? You need to control this, baby" he brushed Tylers hair back.  
"I-I can't..." he spluttered, calming still. "It just... Everything screams that if I do something wrong, something will happen." He murmured. Josh nodded, pretending to understand.  
The truth is, anyone without OCD, could never understand why the smallest things could mean a lot. Why stepping on a crack could kill. Or seeing two colours together 'that shouldn't be seen together'.

"Do you want to finish the film?" Josh asked, hoping it would be a yes.  
Tyler looked at him doubtfully and shrugged, which meant no. Josh sighed inwardly and walked towards the door, "c'mon then". Tyler slowly walked out, holding his arm insecurely. 

He started to breathe heavier as they walked to leave th cinema biting his lips anxiously as they walked in the direction of Josh's home.  
"Im fine, Tyler, nothing bad is going to happen" he promised.

|-/

They arrived at Josh's house (because it was closer) safely and Tyler breathed a sigh of relief, looking at Josh and smiling, laughing a bit.  
Josh approached him with a smirk, kissing his full lips eagerly.  
"Im alive".

 

Tyler stop it! Tyler was panicking and moving restlessly


End file.
